Alice
Alice is a treasure hunter who works under contracts across the world, opposite her friendly rival Dorothy. Her mother Lewis, also an adventurer, has gone missing while looking for the legendary treasure “The Queen's Gate.” Alice travels to the ruins by airship and, while packing her favorite sweets, she sends her underlings ahead. She found the treasure and when she opened it, a battle across space-time started. Appearance Alice wears a black short dress, with a belt for a skirt and silver circles down the front that vent steam during attacks, her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back. She has two small dolls that hold her twin tails in place, and a black bat barrette attached to her bangs. She has an orange and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small wings and black gloves with orange square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top. On her right leg she has an orange interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking. The garter is occasionally left off. Alice also has a tight choker necklace with a chain loop in the back. When Alice goes into her Boost Form, her ornaments holding her hair in place fall off, and her tail and her proportions grow rapidly along with the wings on her arms and her bat-themed barrette. The holsters on her back also fall off as well. Personality Very bright, Alice is highly knowledgeable about ancient civilizations, so much so that she has a PhD in the study. It’s her basic style to calmly enter after there’s no more danger or traps prepared for intruders. She appears to be very adventurous, taking after her mother with this trait, as she likes to explore different areas. Abilities She sports a pair of highly customized Mauser C96 auto-pistols (Broomhandle Mausers) and a whip as weapons. Also, because Alice is able to use the many OOPARTS (Out Of Place Artifacts) she brought from a lot of ruins, she has made it very tough for anyone to defeat her. Her tail is actually a whip, that can be attached to her lower back. In the novels, she uses a variety of ammunition suited to her needs: -Needle Flechette: Sharp needle-like bullets, that scatter as they advance and with great penetration power -Shock Wave Bullet: Effective for crowd control, they emit waves that target a person's semicircular canal for a non-lethal takedown. -Anti-demon Cross Silver Bullets: Ammo suited for encounters against the supernatural, though they're not described per se, they should be useful against werewolves and vampires, as their name imply. -Blitz Bullets: A warhead that stops the opponent's movements through a powerful shock at the same time of the impact, temporarily paralyzing the neural transmissions. -Frozen Bullets: Deadly bullets that reduce the target's molecules speed, making them freeze and breaking the molecular bonds. -Spatial Rupture Bullets: Bullets created with the Hyperborea Crystal, the most potent source of energy. Can obliterate anything they touch. Subordinates Hatter A cool-headed Homunculus under Alice's command, she is tasked with collecting and analyzing information. Noted for her innate ability to do so, she has been given the position of commander. She wears a black and gold old-fashioned outfit. March Hare An optimistic Homunculus under Alice's command, March Hare is a combat specialist, and is also very knowledgeable of operating machinery. She assists Alice directly in the field. She wears a black unitard with matching thigh-highs and a red and gold corset-jacket with matching shoes and sleeves. Story Prologue (From her backcover) No one has reached this far, deep into the jungle. I rode a huge airship through the skies to the ancient ruins, and slowly putting on the table a cup with the highest grade leaf tea, I began to prepare for exploration. I wear many OOPArts I got from numerous ruins so far. They provide me with mysterious powers beyond human knowledge, just a comfort worthy of a genius like me to use. There really isn’t anybody going against me here, I wonder? My excellent subordinates already went ahead into the ruins, all the traps and puzzles should have been cleared by now. Carrying a parachute on my back, I jumped off. Then, after sorting some mess caused by my subordinates’ misbehavior, I was able to stand in front of the “Queen’s Gate”, enshrined in the deepest part of the ruins. The legendary treasure among treasures that no one has been able to find, including my parents. If you activate this gate, it is said that you can transcend our current world, and rule over every dimension. Suddenly, intense vibrations take place, and the gate begins to open. Wait, I, I haven’t touched anything yet...!! Someone’s coming over from the other side of the gate. Geez, doesn’t really look the friendly type. Sure enough, can Alice win the battle against this unknown opponent? They won’t know that unless they fight. Extra Prologue (From the 2009 extra Queen's Gate artbook) Queen's Gate, the ultimate treasure that can open the door to other dimensions. After opening it accidentally, I found myself traveling around various worlds. Well, it's not a problem for a genius like me. Instead, I should be grateful for the chance to get the OOPArts from these places. A fighting tournament to decide the strongest martial artist, or even a battle with an otherworldly samurai, that's something quite fitting for me. So, what adventures will be awaiting in the next world? Passing through the portal created from the Queen's Gate, an unexpected adversary was waiting for me there. What? T, this is... me?! A little more grown-up, but it's definitively me! ...Geez, this is also the power of Queen's Gate. Hmph, I won't let anyone hinder my adventure. Even if the one doing the hindering is myself! Sure enough, can Alice defeat even herself and continue this treasure hunting around the different worlds? They won't know that unless they fight. Trivia *Alice's guns are named Angra Mainyu ("Destructive Spirit" - Black) and Aeshma ("Wrath" - Silver), which are the names of Zoroastrian demons. *The wing-like attachments on her head are magical creatures called Kuranes that use ultrasounds to protect her from attacks. Kuranes is the name of a fictional character in H. P. Lovecraft's "Dream Cycle". Kuranes dreamed new worlds into existence and became the immortal king of these worlds. *The stone choker that allows her to enter Boost form, augmenting her attack power, is called Virochana, an asura from Hindu mythology. *Additionally, Alice has a heightened version of her Boost form, called Overboost; this is only used in the Queen's Gate visual novels. *When her special protective suit exceeds the tension limit (as when receiving large damage, or releasing the Boost form), a yellow solution is released from her crotch. *Though her surname isn't specifically mentioned, the novels designate her as the daughter of the Dodgson Foundation, which would indicate that her full name is "Alice Dodgson". (Dr. Charles Lutwidge Dodgson was the author of "Alice's Adventures Under Ground", the story that became the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".) *The name of the school she attends is St. Labels. *The design on the center of her front bangs resembles the symbol on the chest of Batman's costume. *Alice is the only Queen's Gate character with a game book that is an original character; all of the others are from other series. *Alice is the first of two characters to be based on Alice of the "Alice in Wonderland" book, followed by Alicia. *She's voiced by Kana Ueda. *A 3D model of her is available for the free software tool called MikuMikuDance or MMD for short. The model was made by Kakomiki. More info about the model can be found here: http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_(Kakomiki) Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Alice/Gallery Freetalks Category:Characters Category:Queen's Gate Characters